


Ficlet set after Dark Waters

by SilverTree



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTree/pseuds/SilverTree
Summary: Belle saw the kiss between the Evil Queen and Rumple. PWP.





	

The Evil Queen puffed away in a cloud of smoke and Belle remembered how to breathe again.  
Queen had kissed. Before she could think she opened the door to the shop and turned the sign to closed.

‘Back Room.‘

‘Belle… what…‘

She didn’t answer him and just kept walking to the back of the shop towards the cot.

Rumple followed her and when she stopped so did he, standing still behind her. Belle started taking of her shoes and once she had kicked them aside, she peeled off her pantyhose and panties in one swoop. Without turning back to look at her…husband? She coldly said her next command: ‘Get naked, use magic and be fast, then lie down.’

To her relief, Rumple did not try to talk to her again but simply did what he was told.

Slowly Belle lifted her head from where she was looking at her shoes on the ground. The first thing she noticed was that he was still wearing his boxer and she frowned at that. Well, anyway, it wouldn’t matter, would it? As long as she avoided looking at his face she could do this.

She made her way over to the cot and carefully climbed onto it, scooting until each of her knees was beside his head and she was looking at his feet while hovering over Rumple’s face. She took hold of the bottom of her dress and held it up so it would not get in the way. Beneath her she heard him moan. She swallowed hard and whispered ‘Start. ‘

And just like that he did. Rumple‘s hands stroked her tights while his tongue went to work licking her folds. She trembled and he gripped beneath her knees to keep her steady.  
‘Don’t tease’

Following her orders he started to suck and nibble Belle‘s clit after wetting it with his tongue working her to her peak as only he knew how to.

When her orgasm came, she had to bite her lips to keep from screaming.  
Still shaking, Belle wasted no time and hastily reached for his boxers and started to shove them off. Rumple was hard and part of her wondered if that was because he was thinking of the Queen and not her. She fumbled pulling the boxers off all the way while he wiggled behind her to help. Once off, she let them drop to the floor. With that archived she crawled forward and braced on her forearms, hoping Rumple would get the hint and she wouldn’t have to talk again.

She felt movement behind her and the mattress dipping from Rumple shifting his weight to his knees and following her body.

One of his hands touched her waist and she could feel his erection poking her.

‘Like this? ‘, he asked sounding unsure. Belle felt irritated by the question. During that brief blissful time they had been happy, they had liked it best when they could see each other’s face when making love. Now she couldn’t bear it. 'Yes.‘  
Her wetness that dripped on her tights was starting to cool and she needed him inside her already. Rumple’s hand on her waist tightened and he lined himself up with her, pushing into her pussy.

'Oh Belle‘, he moaned; when he was all the way inside her in the tone of voice that would always make her shiver and weak in the knees. 'My darling beautiful Belle‘. She tried to drown his voice out, concentrating instead only of the feeling of him inside her, filling her up. Rumple started to pull out, starting a slow and gently rhythm for them, making her want to howl in anger. This was not what she wanted. She didn’t want lovemaking; she couldn’t stand that, not now. No more lies and fakery. She wanted him to fuck her, like she imagined he did with the Queen. It was hard to catch her breath but she managed to find the words: 'Need…harder…and faster. I want all, don’t hold back!‘  
She heard him exhale and both his hands wandered gripped her hips tightly, nails digging into her skin creating a delicious little hurt. He picked up the pace as she had asked and Belle couldn’t help the 'Yes!‘ that left her mouth before she pressed her head deep into the mattress between her arms.

Behind her she could vaguely hear Rumple breaking out into curses while he was entering her so fast that his balls were slapping against her ass: 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so fucking good, so tight, I love fucking your pussy!‘ Beneath him Belle was reduced to a quivering mess, sure she was about to come. She was so close if only…and as if he could read her mind, Rumple prayed on hand away from his dead grip on her hip and slipped his arm beneath her belly, searching out her clit with fingers wet with her juices. Rumple was to wound up to have any finesse but his fumbling was enough to give Belle the last push she needed. With a shriek that was thankfully muffled by the mattress she came hard, feeling herself gripping around Rumple’s cock. She heard him yell: 'Belle!’ before he followed her, spilling his seed deep inside her.

It took him less time than her to find himself again and move. He carefully slipped out of her and murmured her name lovingly before he started to slowly kiss her back, working his way up to her shoulders. Belle was frozen, she wanted to yell, she wanted to cry but she felt too tired for any of these things until she felt Rumple’s body covering hers and turning her face so he could kiss her lips.

Her mind screamed as she violently jerked away. He had kissed another woman with these lips, less than an hour ago and now he wanted to kiss her? Belle felt ill. His voice shook her out her stupor: 'Belle? Sweetheart? Are you alright?‘  
For the first time since she had entered the shop she dared to look at Rumple’s face. He seemed alarmed now and worried.  
She licked her dried lips and tasted blood from where she had bitten in them before. ‘Did…did I hurt you? ‘She shook her head, finally feeling the tears forming in her eyes. ‘The child…I didn’t…’, ‘No, the baby is fine’ Belle managed to answer before she burst into laughter amidst her tears, sounding silly to her own ears. That was why she had come to his shop in the first place, to tell him their son was doing fine and show him the picture the doctor had given her. And instead she had found him with another woman.

She tried to calm herself and looked straight into Rumple’s eyes. ‘I saw you with her, you know. Earlier.‘


End file.
